The Empire's Assassin
by SevenKings
Summary: I can't remember anything about before where I am now. But that doesn't matter right now, Night Raid has attacked countless times against The Empire. They say to fight poison, use a stronger poison. I am that poison. I am The Empire's Assassin. Rated M due to it being a fic from me and Akame ga Kiru duh.
1. Chapter 1:Setting things off

On the night of Oct. 10, in a hidden cave... **What do you think you're doing?**

_Oh...Hey, SevenKings, I ...thought to help you start your fic off._

**No One starts for me. I start my own stuff.**

_Well...Since you're here, I'm...just going to go._

_"_**Nuh uh," *Cock* *Bang*, "Clean up in SevenKings's Workspace."**

**Sorry about that, folks. We're experiencing technical difficulties here at the SevenKings WorkHouse of Insanity.**

***Cue Technical Difficulties music, if you can't find anything, cue Red vs Blue Warthog Music***

**And now we're back. Once again, sorry about that. Anyways, we have something special for you, an Akame Ga Kill X Naruto Crossover. There isn't anything from the Akame Ga Kill World yet, that's about two to three chapters in later. The reason for that is I want to lay down the groundwork for the reason why Naruto is in the Akame Ga Kill world in the first place.**

**Now with that out of the way, on to Fic recommedation of the chapter****.**

**"_The Fearful Mad God:Naruto_" by _Hurader_** **It's a Naruto X Soul Eater Crossover with Naruto as Ashura. No, it's not one of those Character takes another character's place. The Summary takes place after the anime ended, and Arachne managed to escape into Naruto's dimension where it's AU from the fact that Minato and Kushina are living and Naruto's a triplet.**

**It's only two chapter in but has a 19K word length. If you head over there, say I sent you there and to bring the chapter out already.**

**On With The SHow**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Setting things off<strong>

Within the Konoha Village, a seven year old boy named Naruto was skipping through the forest inside the village. Naruto had blonde spiky hair with eyes as blue as the sky themselves with three pairs of whisker on his cheeks. He was also smiling the biggest smile that his mouth could make.

The reason for his happiness was that Mizuki-Sensei had told him to meet in a clearing to practice his shinobi skills so he could become a Konoha Genin soon. Now while this would make any child happy, Naruto was especially glad since this meant another person didn't see him as the Kyuubi.

Yes, he knew about the Kyuubi in his body, it was about three years ago after a nasty beating from some of the drunk villagers when he was walking alone after dark. After he was beaten unconscious, he met her in his mind,which was a sewer.

After talking to her for some time, Kyuubi made an offer. If he wanted, she would become his mother. It was the best moment in his short life, Naruto had cried before running towards her to hug. He had finally had something he always wanted;a family.

Sure he had the Old man and Teuchi-jiji, but it just wasn't the same.

For the next three years, Naruto learn from his Kaa-chan whenever she was awake. That was something he hated, his Kaa-chan sleeps a lot. All he got from the explanation was that it had something to do with her chakra, perhaps she was related to the Lazy Clan.

Once Naruto reached the clearing he was supposed to meet Mizuki-Sensei, he looked around to his sensei not here yet. Seeing he wasn't here yet, Naruto decided to warmup a bit. One of Kaa-chan's first lessons was that he was supposed to warmup before training really hard.

As Naruto warmed up, he didn't see a shadowed figure behind him stalking towards the young boy. When the figure got close enough to Naruto, it lunged placing a clothed hand over the boy's mouth while the other hand had Naruto in a headlock forcing the boy to breathe into the cloth.

Naruto struggled for a bit before succumbing to darkness. With Naruto's body limp, the figure placed the boy over his shoulder and ran into the forest. There was no signs whatsoever that a kidnapping had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later<strong>

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a wagon and felt that he was cuffed and gagged. He then saw that he was not alone, multiple children all under the age of ten were with him in the wagon with him although most were asleep.

Naruto tried to get the cuffs off but it was too thick. The chains rattled causing one of the kidnappers to peek into the wagon. The man looked greasy like he hadn't taken a shower in months. Naruto tried really hard to not gagged at the man's looks.

"Well lookie here, a brat's up, the boss was right when he should've up your dose." The man said as he stared into Naruto's eyes, "Don't even think about getting out of those chains; there're made to be able to hold shinobi prisoners." The man then left as he heard his comrades yelling for him.

Naruto tried to get out of the chains and failed once again.'No choice, then; have to call Kaa-chan then." Naruto closed his eyes and mediated so he could enter his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Inside Naruto's mindscape, there exists a jail cell with huge bars blocking the way. Inside the cell, a beautiful redhead woman lay on a huge bed. She was wearing a blood red kimono that brought attention to her huge breasts and an orange sash that tied the dress together.

The strangest thing however were the nine tails near her hip and a pair of fox ears on the top of her head as well as a collar on her neck that said 'Kyuubi.' This was Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kistune who's true form was a genderless mountain-sized fox.

Originally, Kurama felt nothing for it's container except pure hatred, thinking once the boy had grown up would be like his damned kinswoman, locking it up and taking power that wasn't his.

This all changed when Naruto was four. Kurama had woken up from it's recovery sleep that it was forced into after what the damned Hokage did to it. It could see the drunken villagers had beaten Naruto into unconsciousness. The Kyuubi had felt something it had never felt before.

Pity, it felt pity for the ningen child that was forced to bear a burden. More thoughts entered the beast's head after that. The child was innocent of all crimes, why did it just think the boy would be like his mother? Kurama had then decided to do something it had never done before. It would raise it's container to be different and better than his race.

But how to even get the child to trust it first? No doubt the child had heard of the many stories of how it was evil and all that. That was when the idea hit it, all ningens wants some sort of parental figure,more often a mother than a father. It would change it's form into that of a female which was easy due to having two female containers already. It knew what the body needed for an adult form.

So then Kurama changed it's body from a giant fox into a woman and contacted her container in his mindscape, which was easy thanks to him being knocked out. All the Kyuubi had to say was that she wanted to raise him before he ran up to her and hugged her.

The next three years was some of the best years Kurama ever had. Watching her child grow from a puny boy into one with potential would bring tears to her eyes. What started as a pity idea and a experiment soon to the joys of motherhood. Being a mother had tempered her anger and resentment at the ningens, while she still hated them for what they did to her and her siblings;she could now understand why they had done it.

The only regret she'd ever had during that time was that she couldn't spend as much time as she could with her son. She had to sleep constantly to recover lost chakra that her son's blasted birth father had stolen from her.

"Kaa-San,Kaa-San." Kurama had been woken up to find her son near her bed. She hoped it was something so trivial like the first time she was woken by him.

"What is it,Naruto?" Kurama asked.

"Some bad men kidnapped me, Kaa-San. I need your help." Naruto told his mother.

Kurama narrowed her eyes, honed motherly instincts had been activated. No one was going to use her child as a slave or take her away from him. She looked at her son's wide eyes as she ordered,"Sochi,switch with me."

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed. He had absolute trust in his Kaa-San that she would protect him from everything evil. Kaa-San would do anything for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Real World<strong>

Naruto opened his eyes, instead of the sky blue that he was known for;they were now slitted with the irises a deep crimson. His light whiskers were now wider and darker. His spiky, fluffy hair looked more like a wild mane.

Kurama, now assumed control over her son's body, looked down at cuffs before sending her corrosive chakra into it. Although the cuffs were made to handle shinobi, they weren't made to handle a Biju's chakra.

Kurama then exited the wagon, leaving the other sleeping children to their fates. She may have a caring side to her now, but it was only to her son. If it were anyone, she wouldn't even blink an eye.

Kurama ran in a direction, thinking any direction was great as long as long as they were away from the kidnappers. She hated the meat suit her son was forced to wear to survive. It was hardly optimal compared to her own body. The night vision was terrible, she could feel her son's muscles couldn't handle her chakra yet.

Three minutes later, she felt herself being forced back into Naruto's mindscape, due to the seal that Hokage put on her son. She slowed down so the momentum when the switch happened wouldn't her son.

As Naruto found himself in control, he tried to contact his mother. Hearing snores caused him to pout a little. Here he was in the middle of nowhere and his mother was sleeping when he needed her. But he knew that she tried her best to get him where he was so he continued walking in the direction Kaa-San started.

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapper Camp<strong>

The Leader stared at his employers nervously. While they had managed to gather plenty of children, they wanted one in particular; a boy of seven with blonde hair and whiskers marks on his face. For him, they would've paid double the amount of the other children but somehow, but somehow the child escaped.

"I don't understand how he could've gotten out. We paid extra attention on him." The Leader made excuses.

An employer still in the shadows had kneeled and looked down at the ground at the tracks that Kurama had made during her escape. After the silence, the employer spoke, "Nonetheless, the boy did escape. Did I not warned you to be extra careful with him? "

"I understand, the men are out searching for him as we speak. For the other children through, regular price at 1000 Ryo per child?" The leader questioned.

"Unfortunately for you, our business has concluded." The shadowed employer stated.

"What do you urkkkk..." The Leader was going to ask before a tanto slit his throat and felled to the ground showing a blank mask ANBU agent behind him.

The ANBU agent kneeled in front of the shadow former employer of the Kidnappers and asked, "Your orders?"

The shadows parted to show an old man with a cane. One of the man's eye was bandaged with an X shaped scar on his chin. He was dressed in a white kimono with the right side black and no opening for his right arm, indicating it may not be there.

The man stared at the ANBU with an uncaring glance,"Find him and bring him to me. He will support the tree by being ROOT."

The ANBU agent left but before saying,"As you command, Danzo-Sama."

Danzo then looked like at the chains that used to cuffed Naruto. He could feel the residue of the Kyuubi's chakra on it. He was surprised that the child with no special training, he also doubt that the child even knew of the Biju sealed in him, could even use the Kyuubi's chakra.

'That boy is needed to defend Konoha. Whatever it takes, he must be Root.'

* * *

><p><strong>So anything good or bad? Something you like or don't like. Leave reviews to help me write better.<strong>

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2:Lost and Found

**SevenKings with the next chapter of The Empire's Assassin. To be honest, I would never expect one of my favorite authors Xenter to make a review on one of my stories so I'm really in a good mood right now. Don't ruin it for any reason whatsoever!**

**Fic Recommendation: In honor of Xenter, may I recommend the "Exchange of Fate" fic made by Xenter him/her(self). It's a Naruto X Fairy Tail Crossover Story with Nine Chapters with 33K word length.**

**The Basic Summary is that Naruto after the Fourth Shinobi World War was trapped in a void where he meets Zeref. Zeref offers a deal where Naruto and Zeref basically switch places with Naruto accepting to have Zeref's Body and Magic where Zeref can finally die. My words doesn't do the fic justice since Xenter is a better writer than I am.**

**I'm in no way whatsoever being paid for this advertisement. This is to honor a great author and one who I respect for quite some time now.**

**Now my dear readers...**

**On With The Show**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lost and Found<strong>

'I am so lost.' Naruto thought as he saw nothing but trees, animals, rivers, fruits and even more trees. Sure he lived in Konoha but that didn't mean he was an expert at how to travel through the forest. The best he can do was navigate to the tower where Old Man Saru worked because it was the largest building in Konoha or to the Ichiraku Ramen due to smell of ramen although he hadn't been there for a long time thanks to Kaa-San.

Something about vengeance against someone by not letting him eat ramen. His mother was strange like that.

Speaking of his mother, Naruto was actually sad at what had transpired. Due to his mother assuming control like that would cost her to sleep for about a week. That meant he was alone for the time being. He hated being alone, it reminded of the time before Kaa-San came into his life. All the lonely afternoons,watching the other children being with their parents. The hugs, the kisses, the hand holding; he wanted it so badly that he could feel his heart as it beats. The tears that threatened to come out of his eyes as he stared back at the adults who look back at him in fear and disgust.

Despite being only four, he could hear the adults as they murmured to each other.

'_Stay clear of the demon child, kids.'_

_'Why is it still alive?'_

_'Shouldn't it be locked up and watched? I heard that's what the Raikage does with his demons?'_

Despite all the hate and anger that was being directed at him, he still continued to smile, continued the act of the fool because bad attention was better than no attention at all. Until Kaa-San had arrived, she was his one constant light in a world of twilight. Her smiles as she praised him made him feel as if they were only ones left in the world.

Suddenly, Naruto looked behind him. While he couldn't see anything, he felt them closing in on him. It was a skill Kaa-San had taught him;the ability to feel the negative emotions around him. But it was strange, while he felt negativity from them, it was as if they were just dolls. It scared him, he didn't want to be like that if that was the reason why he was kidnapped.

And so, Naruto ran quickly away from the sources closing in on him. A few minutes later, he reached a cliff with the ocean down far below. Naruto could see it was a dead end and so had turned around to run a different direction but just as he was about to run again; three blank mask people with tantos on their backs.

"Kyuubi Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby to surrender and follow us to our master. Resist and we shall use force to bring you with us anyways." One of the blank mask men ordered in a monotone voice.

If Naruto scared before, he was truly terrified now. He could feel that the blank masks had no life to them. They just simply existed;for what purpose he didn't know nor did he cared. He want to escape but they blocked the only safe way. So like a cage animal, Naruto decided in a split second to do something extreme. He turn around to face the cliff and ran to the edge before jumping into the ocean below, praying to any and all deities including the Log to let him live long enough to at least talk to his mother one last time.

The blank masks had tried to stop Naruto including using chakra to augment their speed but the distance between the two was a bit too far. As they looked over the edge, the left side mask asked the one in the middle, "Should we follow, taicho?"

The mask's taicho responded,"We are Root and Root does not fail. Follow the target."

The now known Root agents then jumped over the cliff with absolutely no fear of the possibility of death.

* * *

><p><strong>SS Hikari<strong>

Tatsuya Tsuchibana was a old man in his forties. His black hair had started to whiten with his eyesight growing dimmer each day. To be honest, his now married son had asked him kindly to retire from sailing. Bah, sailing was in his blood and he'll do it until the end of his days. Unfortunately however, most of the sailing ships wouldn't take an old man like him. They prefer younger men in their prime to an old coot like him, except Tora Kurochi.

The twenty-six year old captain of the SS Hikari intended to sail beyond the Kiri Mugen**(Infinite Mist)**. It was called that due to how long the mist had been there; it was actually said to have been there since the days of the fabled Rikodou Sennin, the first ninja. Every single ship who sailed into it had never came back. Soon, it was discouraged to even try but every now and then, a hot blooded adventurer and crew would try and be the first to come back.

Tatsuya wouldn't say he was that hotblooded anymore but Tora was the only one who would hire him so his choices were rather limited to the point of either stay on the land and live off his son or sail into the Kiri Mugen. Of course he would the choice to sail, he wasn't the type to live off charity even if it was from his son. At least he could take some comfort in the fact that his wife was already dead due to difficulties in childbirth of his son and would be waiting for him in the afterlife if and when he died from this adventure.

The old man was in the crow's nest, looking around the ship for any obstacles that would impede the ship. When his sight was over at the port side, he spotted three adult bodies and one child. Now while dead bodies were nothing new and Tatsuya wouldn't have called them out if it wasn't the fact that he could see the child was alive and fighting hard to keep his head above the water.

"We got a live one on the port side." Tatsuya screamed down to the other sailors who dropped everything to see who was in the water. Seeing the child, the sailors got the emergency boat out and a select few rowed over to the child. When they had come back, everyone could see the child's legs and one arm was broken with a large bruise on his face that was over one of the eyes.

"What could have happen?" One of the sailors asked.

"Could it have anything to do with the other bodies we found." Another sailor proposed a theory.

"Why are you just standing around for? We won't get to the Kiri Mugen if you keep slacking." A voice yelled out.

Every sailor in the crowd turned around to see the Captain Tora in a pissed off mood due to him working the night shift. All the noise wasn't helping the headache that he was having right sailors opened up the crowd to show the child on a make shift bed. When Tora saw the child with all the bruises, he knew what had gotten his sailors into a frenzy.

"One of you, explain, now." Captain Tora ordered.

Tatsuya took a step forward and explained, "Captain, while I was up on the Crow's Nest. I saw four bodies, three adults and one child far to the port side. While it was nothing new, I saw the child was fighting hard to keep his head up. As sailors, we couldn't a child die when it's in our ability to save them."

"Get to the point."

"Of course, Captain. So I yelled out to the crew about the child and we got the kid out of the water."

"When we got him out, he fainted. Running on fumes, I supposed." One of the other sailors who was on the boat inputted in.

Captain Tora rubbed his forehead, "It's a good thing that we stock up on food and water but whose going to be responsible for the boy?"

Tatsuya raised his hand, "I was the one who found him and I have experience raising a child."

"Fine, you're in charge of him. I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Cerulean eyes slowly opened up, staring at the ceiling. Naruto looked around to see himself in a small room, it was bare with just a small bed and a desk. He slowly got out the bed and tip toe his way to the door.

"And why do you think you're going, lad?" A voice asked.

Naruto turned around to see an old man was sleeping on the floor with a blanket. The old man looked as if he was uncomfortable sleeping on the ground due to all the stretching he did. "Name's Tatsuya, lad, and you've been sleeping on my bed."

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for that old man."

Tatsuya bopped Naruto in the head, "I'm not that old and my name is Tatsuya."

As Naruto rubbed the area where he was bopped, Tatsuya took a look at the kid. All the major injuries seemed to be healed even the broken bones. It was strange, broken bones took months to heal unless one was went to a medic nin and even then it took a minimum if five days to be fully healed. Maybe, the kid was from one of those shinobi clans?

"Now that you seemed to be doing fine, why don't you explain how you got into such a mess?" Tatsuya asked.

Naruto was having difficulties deciding what to do. On one hand, Tatsuya seemed like a nice man but on the other hand, he was weary of in case of betrayal. With a deep breathe, he began his tale, of how he was from Konoha and how he was kidnapped. Of course, he left the part on how he escaped and his mother out of the tale.

Tatsuya closed his eyes and thought back everything that was told to him. He then opened his eyes and look at Naruto, "Listen Naruto, is it," Seeing Naruto nod;He continued,"I got some good news and some bad news for ya. The good news is that the people after ya are dead. Found their dead bodies close to you in the sea." Hearing that Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Now the bad news is that the Captain won't head back to the mainland. He planed to head into the Kiri Mugen and it's possible that you may die."

"I heard about the Kiri Mugen. I always wanted to see it." Naruto's eyes seem to sparkle. The Kiri Mugen was one of the Nine mysteries of the Elemental Nations. Naruto, being the child he was always wanted to get close but the Old Man Saru wouldn't let him leave the village. Maybe his kidnapping would do some good here.

Tatsuya chuckled, "Aye, it'll be some time before we reached so how about we go topside for some fresh air now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

Naruto would never say he was happy in Konoha but he loved being with the crew of the SS Hikari. In Konoha, there were so few people that accepted him that he could named them all on his fingers. The crew unanimously accepted him into the fold including Captain Tora after he had sleep. He had to wonder if being angry if woken up was what all adults do but he would never do that his friends.

He also learned how to sail a ship and the sailing language as well including the swearing. He had managed to out curse several sailors in a speaking contest usually held after dinner. Old Man Tatsu even hugged him while saying he was the son that he never had.

So here he was now, up in the Crow's Nest with Tatsu looking out for the Kiri Mugen. They should have reached it by now.

The silence between the two was staggering so Naruto decided to break, "Hey, Tatsu."

"What?" Tatsuya replied back.

"You never did talk about your family."

"I supposed so, make yourself comfortable. The story will take some time." When both Tatsuya and Naruto were comfortable, Tatsuya began his tale, "Twenty years ago, I had a loving wife and she gave me a son. Unfortunately, the cost was her life and I found myself with my newborn son. I'm a sailor, Naruto, through and through. I didn't know a single thing about raising a child so I asked my neighbors to help raise him. They were merchants who didn't have a child of their own so they agreed to help raise mine.

When he was old enough, I asked him to join me sailing but he didn't want to. Rather he would take my neighbors merchant business. I was devastated that my own child didn't want to join me but I was happy for him. He found his own path in this world and that's all a father can ask for. It was when he asked to retire from sailing did I didn't want anything to do with him."

Naruto stared at the night sky, "I think he only wanted you to be safe and near. He probably wanted you to never leave him alone."

Tatsuya smiled, "Yeah, if I survive; I'll go back to him and say I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled back before his eye's spotted something in the horizon, "Tatsu, look over there. Is that what I think it is?"

Tatsuya got out a spyglass and took a look at the direction. While his sight had worsened over the days, he could still make out the sight of the fog. "I think so, Naruto. Good Job." Tatsuya ranged the bell alerting the crew and Captain that something of interest had appeared.

"The Kiri Mugen is in sight!" Tatsuya and Narto repeatly yelled over and over.

Tora was already at the ship's wheel and ordered the crew, "This is the moment we have been for, lads. Let's sail through it and lived to tell the tale." With a cheer from the crew, the SS Hikari had then plunged fearlessly into the white fog.

* * *

><p>Naruto had watched carefully for anything that might have a chance to even scratch the ship. As he looked, he heard a moan from his mind. He had to smile, that meant that his Kaa-San had finally woken up.<p>

'Kaa-San, are you up now?' Naruto mentally asked.

**'I'm up,Sochi. What's been going on since I've been asleep?"** Kurama replied as she rubbed her eyes.

'I'll talk to you later, Kaa-San. I have to make sure the ship is okay as we travel through the Kiri Mugen." Naruto told his mother while keeping his ever constant vigilance up in the crow's nest.

**'Wait... The Kiri Mugen. Naruto, Get away from it right now!" **Kurama screamed into his mind loud enough to cause a headache.

"You alright, Naruto?" Tatsuya asked his young friend.

"I'm fine, Tatsu, just a headache." Naruto assured while having a mental conversation with his mother, 'Why Kaa-San?'

**'I didn't tell you yet because I didn't think you would ever go near it. But the Kiri Mugen was created when my Old Man sealed the Juubi into the moon he created. But what you didn't know was that the moon was a really a focal point to create a mist area to isolate the Elemental Nations.'**

'Why did Riku-jiji do it then?'

**'The outside world is far more dangerous than the Elemental Nations. Do you remember the animals in that Forest?' **

'How could I forget.' Naruto shuddered at the memory. He later learned it was called the Forest of Death due to how many people died due to being unprepared.

**'Up it by twenty and then you have the small fries of the outside world.'**

'If that's the case, I have to stop the Captain.'

**'There's also another thing, it's also possible that I may be ripped out of you.'**

'Wait what!' Naruto would have screamed out loud if he didn't have experience of bad news being given to him by his mother.

**'I'm being serious, Naruto. The Old Man said something about a "fail safe" if we were ever caught by the "Outsiders" as he called them.'**

"Who knew the man that's supposed to be all about peace and understanding would be a fucking hater." Naruto said without thinking.

Kurama narrowed her eyes,**'Naruto, who taught you that kind of language.'**

Naruto began to sweat, knowing that his mother was staring at him with one of her gaze even if he couldn't see it. 'No one.' He said quickly.

Kurama snarled as she shook her fist in front of her in the mindscape. **'When this is over, I'm going to give you the biggest punishment I can think of that would make even those green wearing idiots flinch in fear. I'm going to ...'** She would have continued her tirade if it wasn't for the fact that the Shikki Fuin Seal which was marked at the bars at the front of her room begin to unravel.

Outside into reality, Naruto started to convulse as the red chakra of the Kyubi begin to seep out of his body and disspiates into the air. Tatsuya tried to touch his friend but he flinched back as his hand was burnt and he then fell out of the crow's nest unto the top deck and broke his neck.

The surface crew gather Tatsuya's dead body as Captain Tora yelled, "What happened?"

One of the sailors responded, "Tatsuya's dead, fell right out of the Crow's Nest."

"Large object in the water, Brace for Impact." Another sailor who was watching the starboard side as he saw large ripples in the sea coming straight for them.

"We'll worry about what happened later. Men, to your battle stations. Unfurl the sails!" Captain Tora ordered as he maneverur the ship away from the ripples in the water. However despite the best efforts of the crew, the object managed to crash into the ship and many of the sailors fell into the sea, including Captain Tora.

The ripples opened to reveal that the object was in fact some kind of serpent beast that was similar to snakes. It had slits in it's green eyes and it's body was of similar color. Tora could see in it's eyes that the creature was hungry as it stared at him.'This is the end ain't it' Tora thought as the serpent's large form overshadow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later<strong>

Three large wagons with multiple men either riding in the front of the wagons or were riding alongside on horses. Each men had armor along with weapons ranging from swords to guns. Inside the wagons were orphan children who were sold or stolen from different villages outside of the capital. Private Wilkins, Booth and Johnson were riding together side by side on their own horses allowing them to gossip together without fear.

"What do you think the Empire wants with these kids?" Johnson asked his two compatriots.

"Who knows, I hear the capitol is full of sick assholes. Maybe they want them as sex slaves." Wilkins stated simply, almost as if they were talking about the weather.

"Then shouldn't we do something about it? I hear some of the generals are rebelling against the Minister." Booth questioned with concern. He had signed up for the pay but he couldn't handle the dirty work that was being given to him like now.

"I don't know about you but I heard that any who tried to desert will be handed over to Esdeath." Wilkins said,"The kid is only about fourteen yet torturers twice her age are bowing down to her like she's some sort of goddess sent down to the mortal plane. I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley even with a teigu in my hands."

"Plus, they kidnap your family, sell the girls to brothels and the dudes to the mines. They say that's what happened to Leeroy." Johnson whispered.

"Wait, what happened to Leeroy." Wilkins was curious at what could have happen to the incredibly brave but stupid private.

Johnson started the tale, "They say that Leeroy entered the throne room of the emperor, shouted his own name while pointing his gun at the minister before being dog piled by the Guard. Afterwards, the entire Jenkins Family disappeared. I got a buddy that swears he saw Leeroy's sister Jessica in one of the red light districts all drugged up in one of the houses."

Both Wilkins and Booth shivered at the thought. "I think we can all agree to never do anything that'll bring the empire down on our heads." Booth Proposed with the other two agreeing to the idea.

Wilkins turned his head to the beach and a saw a blonde haired child laying face down into the sand. "Hey look," he pointed, "You think they'll give us a pay raise if we get him as well?"

Booth looked scandalized, "You want to damn another child to what the Empire is going to do?"

"Better them than my family." Wilkins countered before riding up to the front to inform his officers.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location: Unknown Time<strong>

Red slitted eyes opened slowly before they opened in surprise. She could herself being chained spread-eagled with her tails also chained up. She could feel the heat on her back as she turned her head to see it was a ball of lava that she was chained to.

**"No, NO NO!.**

"Well Well Well, if it isn't Kyuubi. Miss your old jail cell." A taunting voice called out.

Kurama narrowed her eyes,**"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

Back in Konoha, Sarutobi and Danzo were in the Hokage's office as both were yelling back and forth. The Sandaime Hokage looked worse for wear as if he hadn't eaten or sleep in the past twenty four hours.

"I know you had something to do with it, Danzo. This has your handiwork all over it." Sarutobi yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hokage-Sama. But maybe if you trained the Kyuubi Jinchuriki like you promised if I backed off from claiming him, this wouldn't have happen." Danzo reply.

"I thought I already told you, everyone deserves to have a childhood and that includes Naruto. Your Root Program would destroy the innocence that Naruto had."

Danzo growled in anger, "For the last time Danzo, I don't have my Root Anbu murdered their own brothers and sisters without due cause since it would only weaken Root. The only time that happen without the offense being treason was when Shin was dying of an unknown disease and Tsunade couldn't heal him. He wanted to die at the hands of his brother Sai and I simply let him have his dying wish."

An Anbu agent knock on the door before coming in. He then went over to Sarutobi and whispered into his ears causing Sarutobi to bang his head on the desk and leaving it there. "Danzo, you may leave but don't think I'm not done with you."

"It never is with you," Danzo sneered, "You've changed my old friend and have lost the fire of youth." A scream of "YOUUUUUUTH!" caused to Danzo to nearly stumbled in shock. After shaking his head a little, Danzo left himself a mental note before he left,'Note to self: Never say the Y word while anywhere near Maito Gai."

A few minutes after Danzo left, the door once again opened. Sarutobi lifted his head to see a woman had enter. "What do you want, **Kushina?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done with the second chapter. I really don't know what to say so...<strong>

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	3. Chapter 3:Karma and Who am I?

**SevenKings with the next chapter. I'm disappointed at one of you readers, (you know who you are) this person believes or indirectly stated that I did not come up with a good reason for why Kushina abandoned Naruto. I'm not like other amateur authors, the ones with poor grammar, bad storyline,etc.**

**I at least have pride in myself rather than use the site to indulge only myself. To me, this site represents freedom. I can write and channel my imagination (cue Spongebob) into something that could entertain you people. I'm doing this for free, I could easily do something else that would reward me but no, here I am.**

**However, this means I cannot abuse the power granted to me. I understand this and tried to make things interesting for my viewers.**

**Sorry for the rant, when I received those words, it rubbed me the wrong way. But not enough to stop me from writing.**

**Fic Recommedation: 'Die Another Day', by NeonZangetsu. The story is about Naruto who travels into the past and poses as Madara Uchiha's grandson during the Second Shinobi World War time period. For all you harem lovers, this is one story you don't want to miss. Some of the girls in Naruto's harem are Kushina Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchiha, Pakura (Mother of Suna siblings) among many others.**

**Thank you for listening to my rant and now... ONWARDS WITH THE SHOW**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Karma and Who am I?<strong>

**Elemental Nations:Konoha**

"What do you want, Kushina?"

Kushina Namikaze was a beautiful redheaded woman in her late twenties. She wore a red shirt and pants with a haori similar to her husband except it had the Uzumaki Crest on her back. Her lips were in a slight frown as her eyebrows scrunched up a bit. It was as if she was a child that was shy to tell her sins to a parent.

"I-I've come back to make things right with my son." Kushina said.

"But why now? After seven years, seven years in which your son had lived through ridicule and torment from his fellow villagers. In which you stated and I quote, 'I will never raise a beast which took over my son's body and changed his looks to torment me.' So why now?" Sarutobi questioned.

Kushina couldn't help but remember that night which changed everything for her, her husband, the village but more importantly her son.

**Flashback October Tenth**

_"Minato, what are you doing?" Kushina screamed as Minato Namikaze grabbed Naruto from her hands._

_"The masked man who attacked us will soon be back to attack once again, Kushina. Naruto needs the power of the Kyubi to be able to face him off." Minato stated as he activated his prize jutsu, Hiraishin, teleporting the family of three to someplace else._

_In a clearing in the forest near where the Kyubi was rampaging, where there was an altar in place. Minato placed Naruto on it and prepared to used an Uzumaki Juinjutsu **(Cursed Seal), **the Shikki Fuin **(Reaper Death Seal)**. It was a seal that was in the fuinjutsu notes that the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, Uzumaki Mito had given to Kushina in hopes that the girl would continue the art._

_Unfortunately, Kushina was too hot-tempered for the art and prefer the flashy ninjutsu and body moving ken and taijutsu. So, she gave all the notes to her husband, Minato, who appreciated the contribution which allowed him o advanced the Nidaime Hokage's Hiraishin to the point where it became his signature technique along with the rasengan._

_Kushina was helpless to stop Minato as she was low on chakra and vitality due to the Kyubi being ripped from her body. As Minato clapped his hands and the Shinigami was summoned, the spectral deity then raised it's hands and the Kyubi separted into two smaller versions. Both versions were then sealed into Kushina and Naruto respectively._

_Kushina then felt her chakra reserves powered up big enough to allowed her to heal and move once more. She stared into Minato's eyes as the Shinigami began to siphon Minato's soul out of his body. "I placed the Yang chakra into you to allowed you to heal enough to watch over our son, Kushina. Raised him into a respectable Konoha shinobi, won't you my love." Minato let out his last words before he fell to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut. _

_Where Minato's body was standing was a blue humanoid outline before the Shinigami then grabbed it and opened it's mouth and placed the outline in it's mouth and swallowed before disappearing as it's duty was over. Kushina stumbled over to the altar and what she saw shocked her. In the place of Naruto's Uzumaki red hair was a bright yellow hair color,same as his father. _

_Naruto then opened his eyes to show the same cerulean color as Minato. Kushina's loss of Minato combined with the radical physical change of Naruto led to have an irrational realization._

_If she had the Yang chakra in her, then Naruto had the Yin chakra. Yin chakra was said to be made of the soul's spiritual energy, which meant that the Kyubi was the one who change Naruto's look to mock her, to have the one final laugh. Kushina couldn't take the supposed mocking to the point where she intended to choke the hours-old baby. _

_As her hands were closed to Naruto's neck, a pair of hands grabbed her by the wrists. Kushina looked to see it was Sarutobi who had stopped her, "What do you think you're doing, Kushina?"_

_"I'm avenging my husband and child which the fucking beast stole from me. I want my vengeance!" Kushina screamed, insanity reign in her eyes._

_"I can't allow that, Kushina. You're still in grief so take a moment to rest before doing something you'll regret." Sarutobi warned._

_"You're either with me or against me, you old monkey. Which is it?" Kushina laid down the ultimate ultimatum._

_"It's no choice Kushina, I can't allow an innocent child to die for something he carries in him."_

_"Fine then, I quit being a shinobi." Kushina then turned around and stormed off. As she took a few steps, she turned her head to look back at the Sandaime Hokage, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to find Tsunade and join her. I won't go against Konoha since it would destroy Minato's memories."_

_For the next seven years, Kushina would hear about a blonde haired child in Konoha being tormented but she didn't care as she drown her sorrows in booze along with Tsunade. She would injured any male who tried to pick her up as the only person who she would sleep with was Minato so she received a new nickname, 'The Drunken Ball Breaker."_

**Flashback End**

Kushina lowered her head as she began the tale of why she was back.

**Another Flashback**

_Kushina woke up with a massive headache in the middle of the night. As she got up, she could see Shizune had fallen asleep in a chair with Tonton the pig sleeping on Shizune's lap. Kushina looked around and saw Tsunade was knocked out on the floor drooling. She then opened the drawer and grabbed some aspirin for her headache before a red energy forced itself into her body._

_Kushina then spasmed waking Shizune up from the noise and see what was happening. Shizune then forcefully woke up Tsunade as Kushina then fell off the bed and onto the floor._

_Inside the mindscape was a house that looked like it wasn't care for in years. Kushina was standing at the front gate before opening the door and entered the house. Inside the house, red lines were on the floor leading from the front to the basement. As Kushina followed it down, she saw a red headed woman similar to an Uzumaki female trapped on a ball of lava._

_Kushina would've helped if it wasn't for two fact. One, the woman had a pair of fox ears and nine tails. Two, this was in her mind and the only thing in her was the Yang chakra of the Kyubi. She saw it was just a ball of energy in the shape of the ball so the only person this was none other than the beast that stole everything that mattered to her._

**_"No NO NO!"_**_ The woman screamed as she twisted as far as she could go to get out of the chains._

_Seeing the fake struggling brought a smile to Kushina's face as she couldn't help but taunt, "Well, Well,Well, if it isn't Kyuubi. Missed your own jailcell?"_

_Kyuubi stop struggled as she narrowed her eyes at Kushina, **"Have I ever told you how much I hated you?"**_

_"You're not my favorite thing either, after all you took my husband and son, you bitch!" Kushina yelled at Kyuubi._

**_"Let see here, I was used as a weapon by the masked man who attacked you seven years ago. Your stupid husband then used the Shikki Fuin to cut my chakra in half and sealed me into his own son and foolishly believed that his people would honor his request of treating a Jinchuriki as a person. The same son in which you abandon in your time of grief."_**_ Kyuubi sneered at the astonished woman._

_"W-What?" Kushina stuttered with her eyes wide. _

_**"You heard me woman, you abandon your own kit to the mercy of the villagers who lost someone or something during my forced rampage."** Kyuubi stated with a evil smile on her face. **"I supposed I should thank your stupidity through. I got to experience motherhood at it's finest."**_

_Kushina was speechless before shaking her head, "I would never abandon my son, you had already killed him years ago."_

**_ "Let me guess, you thought I had taken over when Naruto's looks had changed, didn't you." _**_Kyuubi asked as Kushina nodded, **"Then you're stupider than I thought for a ningen. The Shikki Fuin was never meant to be used on a child as young as my Sochi." **Hearing that caused pain in Kushina's heart,**"In fact, it said that if it was ever used on a child that young it was possible for the child to exhibit physical traits of the caster."****  
><strong>_

_"How do you even know this?" Kushina asked. As a young girl to this very day, she always believed that the Kyubi was nothing more than a raging beast of malice and destruction. Instead in front of her was a woman that could have passed off as her twin and she was thinking with more finesse than she could remember ._

**_"You don't get to be sealed in someone like Uzumaki Mito for eighty years or so without learning a few things. Especially since the seal she used bind our senses together." _**_Kyuubi replied,**"Of course, someone who never even took a look at the scrolls could have never known, would they?"** Kyuubi then laughed._

_"Y-You're lying! Trying to set me off so you can take over my body!" Kushina yelled in determination. It was the only reason why the beast would tried to hurt like this. It was trying to free itself by harming her psychologically. With that in mind, Kushina could hide the sense gnawing her insides that maybe Kyuubi was telling the truth._

**_"Hardly, why would I have to lie to you when the truth hurts you since well, it's the truth." _**_Kyuubi rolled her eyes. _

_Kushina couldn't helped but feel a sense of dread at the more civil conversation that she was actually having with the creature which haunted her for the past seven years. Yet, as she thought more on the subject;there really was no reason for her to even lie and the truth would just hurt her even more. Especially since if it was true. She turned around to escape the mindscape but was stopped at Kyuubi's final stab, **"Naruto was a ramen addict, just like you Kushina. But one sentence from me and he stopped and said, 'Okay Kaa-San if that's what you want.' He said it with his adorable puppy eyes that I couldn't help but want to hug him like a plushie doll."**_

_Kushina's heart suffered another stab at the description of Naruto's habits that was so similar to herself. It hurts that her rash action caused her to lose another person. After all, Kyubi was now sealed full inside of her. But perhaps there could be a chance that Naruto was like her, someone who could surive an extraction if only for a few more hours._

_Outside the Mindscape_

_Amethyst eyes opened up suddenly as Kushina soon sat up, surprising Shizune, Tonton and Tsunade. "Are you alright, Kushina?" Shizune asked._

_Placing one hand on her forehead, Kushina said, "I have to go back to Konoha, there's something I have to confirm."_

_Tsunade reached for a booze bottle and before chugging asked, "Why do you have to rotten place?"_

_Kushina stared into Tsunade's eyes, "There's something I have to confirm. If it's real, then I screwed up real bad."_

**Flashback End**

"And so I entered back into Minato and my house once we came back, found and took the time to read the scroll. I found out I was so wrong." Kushina finished her tale. She then got onto her knees, "Please I beg you, Sarutobi. Let me see my child that I abandoned."

Sarutobi rubbed his forehead, "Even if I wanted too," he began, "I just found out that he was recently kidnapped."

Kushina gasped, "Please no no no don't say it."

Sarutobi stood up as he slammed his hands on the desk, "I will say it, Kushina. He was kidnapped and I don't know where he is." Sarutobi then sat down, "Ever since his fourth birthday, he's been distant to me and the Ichiraku's down at the ramen stand. I had to use the crystal to even see him on most days." He then opened a desk drawer and pulled out a drawing.

Kushina had to stifle her sobs as she imagined all sorts of things that Naruto could be going through. There were things from being a slave to being cooked in a pot. Sarutobi handed Kushina a tissue which she thanked him. When Kushina was done, Sarutobi had to comfort her, "It's alright,Kushina. We'll find him alive, sure he could be traumatized but he'll be alive. All we need is time and patience."

Sarutobi look down to see that Kushina that actually cry herself into unconsciousness. As he sighed, he carried Kushina bridal-style to the couch that he had in the office in case of when he had to sleep in the office and covered the woman's body with a blanket. After the old man had done this, he looked out of the window that overlooks the window.

Truth be told, he didn't expect Naruto to survive the extraction of the tailed beast since Naruto was a child barely starting the Shinobi Academy but if he could calm Kushina down for even a short time then it was worth it. 'I wished you could still be here to see your mother, Naruto. It's a shame we regain one only to lose the other.' Sarutobi thought as the moon shined on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Danzo)<strong>

The old war hawk was in his hidden base as he reviewed the footage between Kushina and Sarutobi. As soon as he was done, he lowered his head and sighed, "And so the pieces are moving on the board once again."

One of Danzo's ROOT guards asked him a question, "Sir, shouldn't we tried to capture Uzumaki Kushina then if the boy is out of our reach?"

Danzo replied,"Kushina is far too into the light to join the darkness. Not only that but she won't have too. Kushina is a fine Konoha shinobi and has sentimental reasons to keep the place protected. The only thing I'm worried about now is the child Jinchuriki, why could he have gone?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto)<strong>

A pair of eyes slowly opened, getting used to the foggy view. He can finally see that he was in a wagon with other children chained up. Who was he? Why was he here? What is his name?

**"Sehen Sie, das neue Kind wach ist." (**Look, the new kid is awake.) A voice to his left had him look to see a blonde kid with blue eyes as he look at him. He was also chained up. He had a smile on his face despite the obvious imprisonment.

**"Namen Natala , was Ihnen gehört?" **(Name's Natala, what's yours?)The blonde kid continued to talk.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are saying?" I since I don't know what to call myself.

"...Name... Natala, you...name?" Another voice spoke out to his right which had him look to see a black hair girl with black eyes. She seemed to have a shy dispostion as she to try to shrink down.

"You understand me?" I ask.

"**Sie verstehen ihn?"** (You understand him?) The blonde boy, Natala, asked.

"**Ein wenig." **(A little.) The girl responded. "What...name?"

"I don't know, all I remember is a storm but that's it." I replied.

**"****Alles, was ich bekommen konnte ist Strum****"** ( All I could get is Storm.) The girl translated.

**"Dann ist sein Name dann, Sturm." **(That's his name then, Storm.) Natala said as he did his best to point at me. **"Du, Sturm." **(You, Storm.)

"Sturm?," I asked. When Natala nodded, I tested the name I was given again and again. Finally, I have a name, something that marks me as me. When I was done, I asked the girl, "What's your name?"

The girl blushed for some reason before hiding her face with her hands, she peeked out a little before saying her name, "Kurome."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally done. Do you know how hard it is to try and get write past the language barrier? It's difficult I tell you. I apologize to any Germans or German speaking people if I messed up. I got it off of Google Translate and we know how they can mess things up. I will use German for one more chapter before doing a timeskip,(so I don't have to write it in Google Translate anymore),and that's only if Naruto (Storm as he will now be called) will be the point of view. Otherwise, the rest will be in English.<strong>

**Any way I chose German to be the language of the Empire based on one sole fact, Geography. The geography to my knowledge is quite similar to Europe and Asia. I don't know how similar but the similarities are there.**

**From now on, until Naruto regains his memories (I haven't planned that far.) regains his memories, he will be called Storm. I'm saying this again because it's serious. I don't want people to write pms or reviews saying I've written an Oc or some such. I say to you, "Why would he be called Naruto?" If we think about it rationally, the ones who gave him the name are children who are around the age of seven. I don't know about you but every name I came up with had to do something with the characteristics of the thing when I was their age. They heard Storm, they gave him the name of Storm. END OF DISCUSSION!**

**Next time on The Empire's Assassin**

_"Your mission, should you choose to accept and you will, is to reached the end of this forest in one week. Failure to do so will result in rather 'dangerous situations' for you shall we say."_

_"My name is Akame, who are you to my sister?"_

_"Number 101 seemed to be the perfect choice to be my apprentince."_

_"Come with me, boy."_

**_Also be sure to write reviews to feed me. Also I'm taking Oc teigu's to be Naruto's teigu weapon. There were 48 teigu's but only roughly half were shown. The rest were either destroyed/ lost in time/ or hidden away._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edit: Special Thanks to JohnnyBoboThe1st for his review that allowed me to added more.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4:The Forest

**SevenKings is here to give an announcement. Monty Oum has died on February 1,2015. In order to honor this great man, I binge-watched his works including Dead Fantasy which you can find on the Youtube Channel,montyoum;RWBY and Red VS Blue Season Eight through Ten.**

**I also decided to create a fic called 'The Hunting Gunslinger' which will be a Borderlands X RWBY Crosssover since there's not that many on the site. As such, after one update on every fic I have. I will be placing them on hiatus for a few weeks to get the RWBY fic rolling. There will be a preview at the end of the Chapter if you wished to take a look.**

**Status of the Chapter: Unbeta'd (Now hiring)**

**A Thankyou to JonnyBoboTheFirst for a little tip for a little mistake that had a huge impact on character dynamics. Keep it up,my friend if you continue to read my story.**

**Chapter 4: The Forest**

**Namikaze House**

Kushina sat in the living room of the house that she, Minato and their child were going to live in. It was nothing big nor special, just a two-story house with a yard. The place was mess with dust and cobwebs all over the place but she didn't care;not when the the piece of paper in her hands was the cause of the ache in her heart.

The picture was a crude drawing of Konoha complete with a smiling sun. It was something a child would make as they learn how to draw. Kushina took a closer look at in the middle as two people were drawn. One was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, the other person was a woman judging by the long red hair, and an honest attempt of womanly curves.

Kushina was told by Sarutobi who had taken it in hopes of using a scent from it along with several other items; that Naruto had made it just a few days before her return and his kidnapping. Kushina knew that there was a chance that Naruto was dead but she wrote him off once before and look at what happen. She looked at the woman again, at first glance she thought it was her. Kushina guessed that Sarutobi told Naruto about her appearance but she knew better. Closer inspection showed that the woman had small red tufts near the head in the shape of feline or fox ears and nine red lines behind that which she thought as heat waves at first. The woman in the picture was the Kyubi, the one who had the maternal bond with her son.

She hated the biju, now more than ever. The creature had taken her spot as Naruto's mother but she hated herself more. While she was out getting drunk and gambling along with Tsunade, Kyuubi was doing her best to nuture Naruto, to comfort him when he was scared and no one was willing to help, to teach him when no else inculding her would. She was in his life while she had completly abandoned to his fate.

Kushina knew that the villagers of Konoha would never be kind to the Jinchuriki especially after the Kyuubi Incident, and the shinobi would only tolerate if only because of the potential to be a weapon of Mass Destruction. But did she care no, she was someplace else drinking and generally having a pity party for herself. Looking back, she wished things had been different,if only to stop the ache.

Next to Kushina on a table was a bottle of Sake, Kushina in a condition-response grabbed it and just before she took a drink, threw it at the wall. It was the drink that had dulled her maternal instincts when her anger and grief wore off so from that moment on, Kushina swore that she would never drink again. She would also wait for her child to return, no matter how long it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Danzo<strong>

The old warhawk was finishing some of the paperwork on his desk. The paperwork was one of the reasons why he had stop going for the Hokage Seat, if being in the shadows had so much paperwork that Danzo was forced to read since every paper had something to do with a threat or dirty secret to be used to defend the great Tree.

'I pity my old friend, truly the enemy of all authority is not each other but paperwork.' Danzo thought as he finally finished.

The door to his office entered and a pale man with a snake's eyes entered with some of his Root Agents. "You wanted to make a deal,Danzo?"

Danzo nodded,"What do you want in exchange?"

"The DNA of the First and Second Hokage."

Danzo raised an eyebrow, "That's it? No Sharingan to which I have plenty of?"

"Oh, no, you see I prefer them fresh. You can keep yours since if I can have Sasuke-Kun."

"Deal."

"Pleasure doing Business."

When he left, a guard who despite her training in Root, had to shiver at the malice and insanity the man had. "Danzo-Sama, is it really such a good idea to have Orochimaru of all people working with us?"

Danzo had to rubbed his forehead with his only hand,"Despite the man's lack of morals, he's the greatest scientist the Elemental Nations has to offer besides Hiroko. I know he's just waiting for a chance to destroy Konoha to the ground and pick the remaining leaves to use in his experiments."

He took a breath,"That's why I'm keeping him in my sight. He thinks we share the same goal of killing Sarutobi for different reasons. All I have to do is watch and wait for an opportune moment before taking him out." He smiled, "Never thought I'd be so grateful for my reputation as a warhawk right now."

**The Empire:Still in the wagon. **

Natala was a happy-go-lucky kid so when he was kidnapped, he didn't cry or scream like some of the others. He was also the kind of guy who enjoyed adventures so he treated this like one. It only got sweeter when this cute black eyed girl and another blondie dude like him had the guts to talk with him although he had to rely on the girl to translate and even then it was sketchy at best.

"Alright, Alright already, you can stop saying your name over and over." He whined as the now-named Storm kept saying it over and over and over again with rising tempo. It was funny the first few times but now it was annoying.

"Kare...do...teishi...namae." **(He said stop name.)** Kurome translated slowly sounding out each syallabe. Unlike her elder sister, Akame, Kurome only had less than than two years to study her parent's language before they died leaving Akame and her as orphans. It was a miracle that she could even translate at all.

"Gomen'nasai." The blond foreigner sheepishisly said. Natala didn't need a translator to see that Storm was actually sorry.

The wagon ride stopped abruptly launching the three into one another. The door opened and the adults stood in the doorway. The adults step into the wagon and removed each child one by one. Natala was the first to exit but before he did, he turned around and said with a cheeky smile, "End of the line, pray to whatever God you believed."

A child's voice cried out, "Shor,Mara,Dibella,Kynareth,Akatosh,Divines,please help me. I don't want to die!" and a "Shut up!" was the reply from the adults.

As the other two exited the wagon, the three of them stood together as if it was them against the world. In front of them was two men standing side-by-side on a podium for each, the one on the right was wearing armor without a helmet. He was blond with green eyes and in his hands was a katana with a red hilt and black sheathe. On the hilt was writing that Natala couldn't read. Natala could see that the man was staring into the sea of children almost as if he was calculating their worth.

The one on the left on the other hand was wearing a white cloak with the hood on shaped into a beak. Multiple pouches were seen around the waist and hip area. The other thing of notice was a white mask with black marking on it that appeared similar to fangs. A pair of bronze gauntlets were on his hands as he crossed them.

The white masked man used a hand and pushed his mask into place, "I'll keep things brief for you maggots. You are here to be trained as some of the best assassins and soldiers the Empire has to offer. However, I look into the sea of you maggots and all I see is wasted space and energy." Hearing this, some of the children began yelling and were going to stomp over to the masked man before some of the guard begin to aim their guns.

The man continued,"Go ahead, I don't mind weeding the weak out right now." He paused for a second to see if anyone was brave enough, with no one volunteering. "Now that we have that sorted out, let's begin. We the Empire, don't have the resources or strength to train all of you. So we're going to separate the weak and unfortunate from the strong and lucky ones. If you look to your left." The man pointed.

The children did as they were instructed including Storm who was relying on the physical cue from the man and following the crowd to do so. On the side was a huge forest with the trees and branches so thick that they couldn't see past the leaves."Your mission should you choose to accept and you will, is to cross the entirety of this forest in seven days. Failure to do so will bring rather 'undesirable' consequences." A roar in the forest had the children shivered with each of them making a promise to themselves to never to meet the beast that made that roar.

"Of course, we're aren't going to send you to your deaths without a way to defend yourself." The man pointed to the right this time. "Each of you get three minutes to collect two weapons. I suggest something you're familiar with."

After that mess sorted out, our three friends were sitting next to each other. Natala was equipped with a spear that was about twice his height and a shortsword. Kurome was equipped with a katana and a six shot revolver. Storm also had a shortsword but he also had a dagger that he hid in his belt.

"Naze?" **(Why?)** Kurome asked when she saw the weapons Storm had taken from the armory.

Storm tilted his head and Kurome would have elaborated if she hadn't heard her name being called by someone she knew very well. She turned around and a slightly older girl who looked similar to Kurome except with red eyes had ran over to Kurome, hugging her.

Natala looked at the new girl and slided up to her, "Well, hell..." he began before he was kicked in the groin by the new girl. Natala then fell to the floor lamenting what happened, "Why do they always go for the balls?"

Kurome managed to get out of the girl's grip and tried to help Natala, "Onee-Chan, don't hurt my friends."

The red-eyed girl's eyes widened as she help Natala up to his feet. "Sorry, I was afraid for my sister, please forgive me." The girl bowed her head.

Natala waved his hand, "Water under the bridge, name's Natala and the blondie over there is Storm." He pointed to Storm who was sitting there wondering what was going on. Kurome tugged the girl's skirt, "Onee-Chan, the guy speaks Kaa-Chan and Tou-San's language, you know the one that they wanted us to learn."

The girl smiled, she had tried to teach it to Kurome but Kurome couldn't seem to get it so it was nice to speak it again considering it used to be spoken by her and Kurome's parents. She went to him and and with a her hand outstrecthed, `Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha akamedeari, sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni ureshīdesu." **(Hello, my name is Akame. It's nice to meet you.)**

Storm's eyes went wide when he finally understood someone clearly for the first time since he could remember. He grabbed Akame's hand and shook it furiously, as Storm opened his mouth, the man in the mask spoke loudly getting the attention of everyone. "We are finally done with the distruibtion of weapons. Now, if you're still alive, I asked that you to not tried to leave or injure any of the adults. Unfortunately, some of your peers tried to and they aren't among the living anymore."

The man stopped to let it sink into their heads that despite the weapons being given to them, they were under-skilled and under-powered in term of fighting capabilities against the seasoned men and women. The man pulled a pistol out from his holster and aimed into the air, "Remember, seven days and GO!" He then fired into the sky.

The team of four ran straight without thinking and it was good idea since some of the children were attacking their peers. They did it with the intention that if a majority of them died, the sooner the test would be over. The man in the mask walked over to the armored one who cheekily smiled, "So,how was it?"

The masked man merely stood still before pushing his wrist outwards near the man's groin, showing a hidden blade was in one of the gaintlets. The armored man had drew his katana halfway with the blade dangerously close to the man's chest. A few moments passed before the masked one withdrew his weapon, "Next time, don't leave the speech to me." He said before turning.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Forest<strong>

Natala, Akame and Kurome had to stop when their stamina was reaching the limit. As they stop to rest, Kurome looked around to get a head count,"Hey, where's Storm?" Both Natala and Akame looked around to see that Storm whad disappeared due to the chaos of the starting line.

"We have to look for him." Natala stated with Kurome backing him.

"No," The two buddies were shocked at the decision Akame made,"While I would like to look for him, we have to watch over those that we can meaning ourselves first."

Kurome slapped her sister in the face,"How can you be so mean,Onee-Chan?"

"I'm trying to look out for you!" Akame yelled. A moment of silence had passed before Akame spoke again, this time with her voice low and her head down, "You're the only family I have left."

Natala closed his eyes and steeled his heart, "You're right." Much to the surprise of the two girls, "We can't be chasing down phantoms in this huge area. Besides, if Storm can surive a storm then I'm sure we'll meet him in the end."

Kurome, outnumbered, argree to go with the plan made with her sister and friend. As they ready themselves for another run, Kurome couldn't help but wished luck on her other blonde friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Another part of the Forest<strong>

Storm was looking around trying to find his lost friends. He was hoping that his friends were safe and that they woud meet each other soon. As he was searching, he could hear growling from all around him. Looking around he could see green-coloured four-legged beast with yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Storm looked around hoping to find a way out of the mess. Seeing that the beasts had cut off all paths, he drew the shortsword and dagger he had on him. The rapid breathing and the sweat seemed to set off the beasts as the largest ran towards him.

'Is this how I'm going to die. I didn't get a chance to speak to with Akame yet.' Storm thought to himself. 'I... want to live. I WANT TO LIVE!'

After the thought had passed, his world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>The edge of the Forest<strong>

"You feel that?"

"Of course, Gozuki. You have to be sensory-deprived to not feel it."

At the edge of the forest, both men were watching and waiting for when the new-bloods come out when a powerful intent had appeared, knocking out most of the guards and the rest had to fall to their knees breathing hard. The only ones not affected were the armored and the white cloaked man. Right now, each were arguing on who was going to take the person.

"I'm taking that person into my squad, Desmond and that's final." The armored man stated as he gripped his sword's hilt in case of a sudden attack.

"You're delusional, Gozuki. I'll be the one to teach him or her." Desmond retorted as his wrists were aching to bring the hidden blades out to and stab the egoistical bastard.

"We still have about six more days so how about we decided who gets him the old-fashioned way." Gozuki offered.

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Six Days Later<strong>

The next six days were fairly easy for the 'assassins-in-training' since most of the animals didn't want to leave their homes until they were sure the apex predator had left their forest. Natala, Kurome, and Akame were among those who survived and were waiting for their missing friend. Gozuki and Desmond were standing side-by-side while watching the time from the pocket watch that Desmond kept with him.

"In five four three..." Desmond counted down before a rustling in the forest was heard and an another child had left the forest alive. Kurome and Akame were sighing in relief while Natala had a wide grin on his face. "Told you he'll make it." Natala bragged.

Desmond walked up and grabbed Storm's shoulder which caused the blonde to blink and looked around. When Storm saw his friend, he tried to run towards them but couldn't since Desmond had a tight grip on Storm. "Nuh uh, you're coming with me. I'm heading out first with my apprentice, Gozuki."

Storm had a frantic look on his face as he tried to escape the iron grip. With no way out, he looked towards his friends and wanted to say something but something hit the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Done, truth be told. This was very difficult to write since I don't know how things play out. I also had to do a little tampering with character history,personality and reasoning. Trying to make sure everyone stays in character and all that. It's difficult and I have to give props to actual authors and fanfic authors who can write a full series. <strong>

**And now for the preview **

_'Your mission is to take General Najenda and her assissent Lubbock.'_

_"I can offer you a way out of here."_

_'Never did get a chance to say,"I love you."'_

_"KUROME!"_

_"You'e not the only with a Teigu."_

**_And finally the preview of 'The Hunting Gunslinger.'_**

_In a torture room, Nisha the sheriff of Lynchwood was working out some stress by punching a man who had his eyes closed with rubber gloves due to the low watt electricity that flowed from his cuffs at all hours._

_"You know you can't hurt me like that." The man chuckled slightly, his body was numb from the constant shock they added when some idiot decided to graft Stalker DNA into him among other more 'Frankenstein' experiments._

_"I know but it still fun for me since you killed me a few months ago." Nisha smiled. The two of them once had a duel against one another on the Main Street of Lynchwood before ultimately losing to the man. It irked her that anyone was better at drawing their pistol than her._

_The room shook slightly and Nisha looked around before returning onto the imprisoned man,"Looks like your Vault Hunter buddies are here,better go greet them. Don't worry through,soon you'll see each other." With that Nisha left the room._

_The camera zoomed into the man's face showing his face contained burned tissue scars and multiple bruises on his face. The man opened his eyes showing the camera that his left eye was brown while the other was cybernetic since it was a glowing shade of blue._

_The man smiled,"You ready?"_

_A female voice answered back,"Execute Phase Shift."_

**_Good Bye Good Night Good Luck_**


	5. Chapter 5:Split Fate

**Hello, my readers and welcome back. Well, my little hiatus was done and I went to back to work on my other chapters. Since I had inspiration, I worked on this fic first.**

**A thanks to Raidentensho and Hakuryukou79 for at least trying to come up with the basics of the Naruto's Teigu but I have to say I was replaying an old game and thought this was too awesome to not include. There's absolutely no way for people to not know the Teigu which Naruto has.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:Split Fate<strong>

The Empire's Teigu Handbook

The Blade which severs all:Yamato.

Said to the sharpest out of all the bladed Teigu. Yamato is said to be able to sever time and space itself,however the blade was among the twenty-four lost after the first Civil War. The abilities of the blade if there was any were undocumented and thus unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Elemental Nations:Konohagakure No Sato<strong>

It's been seven years since the day Kushina came back to Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden In The Leaves. To this very day,she still waited for Naruto to come back to her. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to hug him and embarrass him when he brought him a girl to meet her.

Sarutobi,after three years of searching, had finally given up and told the entire village of how they mentally and emotionally abuse the son of the Yondaime. Of course, they refused to believe Naruto was the son of their hero but after multiple pieces of evidences to prove Sarutobi was right;they had no choice but to accept.

October Tenth became a day of mourning instead of the happy festivities the younger children were used to. There were still some that believe Naruto was nothing more than a demon and had no relations with their hero but they were now in the minority after Kushina openly admitted that she was married secretly to Minato and was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

The villagers made their distrust known calling her a demon whore and Uzumaki slut but the redhead Uzumaki embraced their distrust with open arms, if only to feel what it was like for her son to live and grow in his seven years of life.

Kushina decided to change everything about her;she cut her long flowing hair to shoulder length to symbolize a new her as well as changing her fighting style to use seals as her primary way of fighting if only to remind of her the mistake that ruined her future. Of course,she would keep up her Nin,Tai and Kenjutsu if only to get rid of her excess energy.

The Kyuubi or rather Kurama,as she was finally on speaking terms with the surrogate mother of her child, would tell her stories on how hard-working Naruto was and insult her for throwing away such an a good child. But she no longer cared about the insults in order to hear more about Naruto.

So here she was now;living with Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi in an apartment they were willing to share, visited by her best friend Mikoto Uchiha as the two lamented what happened with their children and clearing A-S ranked missions to get her mind of the question that haunted her for seven years,'What if..'

* * *

><p><strong>Elemental Nations: Konohagakure no Sato,Time(A few days before the Uchiha Clan Massacre)<strong>

Danzo stood in front of Itachi Uchiha with multiple ROOT Agents supporting him as he gave the ultimatum to the young pacifist,"Either the entire Uchiha Clan along with you dies or you wiped out the adults except your mother leaving the children and teens who haven't been corrupted yet to still have a chance to live. Their young lives are dependent on your answer."

Itachi,knowing he was backed into a corner, had to threaten,"Fine,I'll do it but you promise to spare the innocent. If you don't, I have enough dirty evidence to condemn Konoha to damnation."

Danzo rubbed his bandaged chin,"I apologize if my reputation leave something to not be desired but everything I do is in Konoha's name. You of all people should that as shinobi we have to get our hands dirty to allow someone else's hands be clean." Danzo raised his 'only' hand,"I swear on my love for Konoha and nindo that no innocent from the Uchiha Clan especially Mikoto and Sasuke Uchiha will be harmed by my forces. I'll even throw in overseeing their well-being from the shadows if you do a task for me."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow,"That depends."

Danzo lowered his hand,"It's simple, really. When you become a nuke-nin, join the Akatsuki Organization,I've gather some intel that the man who attacked Konoha that night and brought this mess upon your clan is apart of this group."

Giving a signal,an ROOT Agent gave Itachi the files,"The documents in the front are verified but if you want to double-check,that's fine. The second half is inconclusive and nothing more than half-baked theories so take those with a grain of salt if you will."

Itachi asked,unsure of the man in front of him,"Why are you doing this?"

Danzo gave a small smile as he looked at the sun setting,"I know people think I want to rule Konoha with an iron fist but I want you to look at this place,Itachi. I want to defend this place allowing other children of the leaf to live happily as I once did before being exposed to the darkness of this world. I want to preserve their innocence for as long as I can. If that's at the expense of other countries then so be it."

Danzo turned back to face Itachi,"Now,do we have a deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Empire:Forested Location<strong>

Private Edgar was running through the woods like a madman. He had finally got away from Captain Ryan who had forced him into the hole after the last guy had died. Hell, his name wasn't even Edgar but the time in the 'Hole' caused him to forget it.

When he had escaped from the 'Hole', he managed to secure some documents that the Revolutionary Army down south would like if only to save his hide being skinned. As the private finally reached the edge of the forest; he gasped for breath relieved that he managed to escape.

The formerly imprisoned man cheered,"I'm-I'm free!" However, the last thing he heard was,"Got'cha,bitch," before the world started to roll upwards in his sights. The last thing he saw was a white-clothed child wielding an eastern katana as he sheathed it; then, the Private known as Edgar passed on to the next world.

The child removed his hood to show that he had blonde hair and whiskers marks on his cheeks. His once-blue eye were sea-green as he stared at the head before picking it up. He stared at the corpse's head real close before the child spoke,"To be or not to be,that is the question."

The child dropped the head before heading over to the body to picked up the documents. He still had a mission to do after all.

After a boring run back to base, he entered the tent of the Captain of the Base. Captain Ryan was a brown haired man who wore an officer's uniform with an addition of the Highland's skirt or kilt as there're called.

Captain Ryan merely stared at the hole in the middle of his tent as he asked,"Did ya get the documents,Assassin?"

The child threw the documents on the table next to him,"Here they are, also killed that guy called Edgar?"

Ryan turned around allowing the child to see insanity in the captain's eyes,"He's not Edgar,Edgar is the one in the Hole."

The Assassin turned around and left the tent,clearly disturbed by the mental process of the one in charge of the base. As he took a step, a old voice called out,"Another success huh Storm?"

Storm turned around to see it was his handler, the MIB, he called them. All handlers wore everything black from shirts to shoes to even sunglasses. His handler was no different as he wore a black cloak that covered everything lower than his neck. A shade of black sunglasses which he always seemed to wore. A fun fact was that the old man was bald,Storm guessed it was because his hair wasn't black at all and was forced to shave it all off.

The MIB turned walked towards Storm and just as he was about to pass,he placed a hand on Storm's shoulder,"Your next mission will take to the western borders. Code Red at the very top of the Empire's itself. You have three days to get there." With that,the MIB faded into the shadows itself.

Storm stood there a few moments wondering how his handler always seem to escape from his senses before placing his hood back on his head. It was time to go to work and he wanted to keep his perfect record.

* * *

><p><strong>Western Border<strong>

Storm walked down the corridor until he reached a door where he knew the mission briefing was taking place. As he opened the door, he widened his eyes in surprise because in front of him was his three friends that he made before he became an Assassin for the Empire.

To his left was his male friend,Natala, who's blonde hair and blue eyes sometimes made him wonder if Natala was his brother. He was wearing an white jacket and pants with a belt that multiple pouches with who-knows-what in them. The man had a yellow spear with a shaft shaped in a Eastern Dragon Body without legs and a shortsword strapped on his waist.

To his right,Kurome was wearing a black sailor's uniform that somehow created an innocent aura around her. Kurome's black hair was in a twin-tailed style with bangs as she munched on candy if what the name plate on the bag in her hands was correct. By her side was a pure black katana hilt and sheathe.

In the middle was Akame who was wearing a sleeveless white dress with red stripes going down right int the middle and a short skirt with a similar design along with a red belt. She was also eating but in her case she was eating the leg of a Danger Beast. Similar to Kurome, Akame's katana had a black sheathe but a red hilt.

The three were shocked that Storm had since they never received any news that he might still be alive. In their eyes, Storm was dressed in a white coat with a hood with a red slash tied sideways. A blue katana sheath with a bronze hilt was on his waist as throwing knives were on the back shoulders and two gauntlets were on the wrist.

Kurome was the first to move, running to embrace one of her first friends besides her sister. As she glomped him, Natala was only seconds behind as he slapped the back of Storm,"It's a regular reunion, ain't it old pal?"

Storm tried to get Kurome off him as he cheerfully replied,"It's a good to see you again, Natala."

Natala's grin grew even wider,"Hey, you finally can speak the common tongue now."

Storm questioned the lack of faith of the only male he knew was close to his age had,"Really,did you really think after seven years,I wouldn't at least pickup the language or wouldn't need a translator the rest of my life?" The white-clothed assassin tried to get Kurome off him,"Kurome,this is uncomfortable. Please get off of me."

Kurome eventually got off him,"I thought you were gone."

Storm merely gave a gentle smile,"I'm here now so let's not worry about what if's alright?"

Kurome nodded and Storm went over to Akame, which somehow caused Kurome to frown, and placed his hand out for a handshake,"Hi, we never got a chance to talk to each other but my name is Storm. It's nice to meet you, Akame."

Akame stared at the hand and then at the face of Storm before almost accepting the handshake before an MIB came into the room. Just like that, the four assassins turned on a cold front with stoic faces as they waited for the MIB to brief them in on the mission. The MIB waited a few moments before beginning,"Six days ago, after putting down the Western tribes failed rebellion. General Najenda and what remains of the 501st Battalion then defected before taking camp in an abandoned fort. Your mission is to assassinate General Najenda and the 501st before they can escape the quarantine, a possibility we are sure of. You cannot failed this mission since Najenda is a young charismatic leader and will lead others to join the rebels."

The four nodded before Natala raised his hand,"Is this really necessary, I mean I heard Esdeath was still there?"

The MIB shook his head,"General Esdeath has already left for the next battlefield against the Northern Tribes. This time,she wanted to take her time and crush them beyond all repair. It's your mission so get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later<strong>

As soon as it was nighttime, two of the four assassins were at the base of the cliff as they planned out their strategy to enter the abandon fort. Natala and Kurome said that they were fine with whatever plan the other two chose. Currently it was a heated argument about team placement,"I'm taking Kurome with me as we assassinate Najenda while you and Natala deal with the 501st,"Akame ordered,"You can't stop me."

Storm scoffed,"I'll be the one to do the assassination by myself while you,Natala and Kurome deal with the battalion. I checked your previous records and suffice to say, why you were considered among the best of us I'll never know."

"Uhhh,guys,I don't want to ruin your lover's quarrel but you got to see this,"Natala pointed towards the camp. Storm and Akame stooped the argument as they took a look at the camp with their binoculars. "I-It can't be...,"Akame actually stuttered, loss for words. "Oh, it is,"Storm dryly remarked.

In the camp was a huge brown bear with glowing red eyes. The bear was dressed from head to toe in armor that looked freshly new but it wasn't the armor they got them to hitched their breathes, it was the fact that the bear was a biological Teigu known as Mogar the Invincible Berserker. The Teigu was one of the twenty-four lost Imperial Arms,"Why do the 501st even have something like this?" Kurome asked to her fellow assassins.

Storm looked away as he checked his equipment,"I don't know but it changes everything. Akame will have to do the assassinating as I'll tried to take out either the Teigu or it's wielder."

Akame glared at Storm,"I'm taking Kurome with me,"

Storm shrugged,"If it gets you to stop bitching and do your job, be my guest then."

Kurome, who was still looking through her binoculars pointed something towards the side,"I see General Najenda along with a platoon of guards. Taking her out should be our primary objective." Natala confirmed with a thumbs up pose,"Yeah, She's actually hotter than those photos in the newspaper." Akame smacked Natala in the head for thinking with his other head.

Storm took a thinking pose,"If she's out of the fort then there's no need for us to split up then between two points of attack then. We'll go after Najenda first then we go after the 501st and the biological Teigu later."

* * *

><p><strong>General Najenda Position in the forest<strong>

Former General Najenda was beautiful silver haired woman with clear blue eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless zipped jacket and shirt along with a similar color pants. She was walking around with a platton hoping to catch the assassins that were working for the Empire. She was making a huge gamble by being out here and she hoped it paid off.

"General, are you sure this was wise?" Najenda's only aide, Lubbock if she remember correctly, asked her.

"It's a gut instinct, we can't be the only ones who's sick of the Empire's agenda. If we can get these assassin's on our side, the only two major things we have to worry about is Esdeath and Budo. However, even I'm not so hopelessly naive to say that they won't try to kill me which is why you're here to make sure we can have friendly contact. " Najenda's blue eyes stared at Lubbock as she answered him,"Get ready, they're here."

Najenda kicked Lubbock out of the way and dodged as two throwing knives sailed through their former position. The two blurs rustled from the bushs and rushed towards the guards as they slashed and diced through them one by one. The ground rumbled as a crater appeared and a male teen with a spear began thrust the thick shaft through the guards. In a few minutes,only half of the platoon was still alive and in fighting condition.

The silver haired general took glances at the three teens,'I was sure they would send the remaining four so where's the fourth one.' She widened her eyes and dodged when a palm soared through with a hidden blade. She turned and saw the final assassin, 'Finally they're here,maybe just maybe they'll listen to reason.'

The teen drew the katana on his waist and entered a stance where the tip of the blade was pointed at her;both hands on the hilt. His footwork made it so he had no choice but to rush and rush he did. Najenda waited until the last possible moment before dodging to the side but it seems that he foresaw what was going to happen as one of his hands let go and punched her in the jaw and twisted his wrist so a hidden blade came out which managed to slice her right eye out with an upper cut.

'Damn it!' Najenda swore as she took a closer look at the platoon which swore to help protect her to the last man in this endeavor. This was only less than a fourth left of the men still alive and Najenda gritted her teeth, now was the time if any, she asked as the blade was speeding towards her throat,"Do you want to escape the Empire?"

The blade was so close to her neck before it stopped that she was to see her own reflection on the silver blade. Najenda looked and saw that underneath the hood was a pair of green slitted eyes similar to a feline. As she took more quick breathes, she began to try and persuade the hooded teen,"Do you hate be forced to live in servitude to the fat bastards like the Minister? Or how about when they can kill you just because you're nothing more than animals to them? Join me and the Revolutionary Army and we can bring it down or you can just go your own way. Don't you want to be free?"

The teen hesitated a few moments before lifting the blade away and sheathing it,"Stand down," the teen ordered.

"I don't take orders from you," the red eyed girl statedrather angrily stated as she rushed towards Najenda. The teen appeared to simply teleport with the wind and threw her to the other girl.

"Listen, she can get us out of this slavery, Akame." the white teen reasoned.

Akame wasn't listening forcing Kurome and Natala to work together in order to hold her back, "Who are you to endanger Kurome's life like this,Storm. If we don't kill her right now, the Empire will find out and kill us all, better to just kill her now."

"There's a reason why the Empire fears my defection, because when it comes to being a military leader, I'm one of the best. I can make it so that we can fake our deaths right here right now. The Empire won't even know until it's too late," Najenda tried to reason with Akame, she managed to get one on her side, if she could just one more the other might stand down and joined her.

Akame glared a bit before looking down, when she looked back, it was full of apprehension,"Can you really do it? Can you get us out?"

Najenda nodded,"I promise, you'll never have to kill again unless you have to or want to."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Najenda."

A cold voice in the air made all of them shivered,'No it couldn't be...' Najenda shivered, she made sure to defect once she was sure that person was far away. But yet here she was, Esdeath was here in the flesh with her blue hair and general's outfit. Esdeath smiled,"Shouldn't you be happy to see an old friend like me?"

"Retreat, get as far away as you can, Assassins I'm going to need your help ." Najenda ordered her platoon and assassins.

Akame and Storm readied their katanas and Natala pointed his spear at Esdeath but a katana pierced Natala's chest, Natala turned around to see that Kurome was the one who pierced him. As Natala reached out towards Kurome as he fell to the floor dead with his eyes opened.

Storm gritted his teeth at the betrayal,"Why,Kurome?"

Kurome cleaned the blood from her katana by swiping the air,"I can't leave," she brought out her bag of candy,"I wasn't as strong as you and Akame so I volunteer for the performance-enhance drugs so I wouldn't be killed, this is the only thing keeping me alive."

The girl's black hair shifted so that the girl's friend and sister could see the emotionless glare she gave off,"And I won't let you leave me like you did all those years ago,Storm and Onee-Chan."

Esdeath looked at Kurome,"Well, before I was so rudely interrupted, I guess that you would leave since you never had the stomach for what happened to the Western Tribes,Najenda, you always were a goody-two shoes." Esdeath then looked at Akame and Storm,"For you two, you were getting suspicious and we had to find out your true loyalties or that's how it was explained to me."

Esdeath shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head,"Me,I just wanted to find out what's so special about the last member of the 'Elite Seven' and the only apprentice of the 'Ghost'."

Using her killing intent, which is stronger than anything her opponents had faced, froze them in their tracks before using her Demon's Extract teigu to created a frozen flying blade towards Najenda.

Najenda,frozen in place, could only wait for the end but her left arm was pulled sending her out the way. Unfortunately, the ice blade managed to cut her right arm. Najenda looked to see it was Lubbock who saved her,"Are you alright,Najenda?"

Najenda scoffed light-heartily,"Thought you were among the dead,Lubbock."

Lubbock just gave a 'Nice Guy' pose with his thumbs up,"Playing dead is actually one of my specialties,General."

Esdeath frowned,it wasn't often that she missed and when it did really bugs her so she was in the process sending multiple ice blade this time but her senses made her dodge as the white assassin sliced where her neck was.

The assassin sheathe and entered an Iai stance and rushed forward. Esdeath sent multiple ice blades as a precaution this time. She knew that an assassin trained by the 'Ghost' was not one to messed with until all of their tricks have been revealed and it was proven true when the assassin disappeared from her sights once again.

Esdeath drew her rapier and swiped to the right when the assassin blocked with his katana's blade. His right hand flew forward, the hidden blade in his gauntlet appeared as he vaulted over her rapier.

The blue-haired general managed to dodged with a scratch on her cheek and formed a wave of sharpened ice to cut the assassin in half but he sliced through with his katana. To also continued with his assault, he also used her ice to push him forward as he held a dagger and katana in different hands.

Esdeath summoned a wall of ice between the two combatants but he seemed to be expecting it since he dug the dagger into the ice wall and turned himself in midair over the way and thrusted his katana into her face.

Again, she dodged and sent a palm strike into the assassin's face. With the momentum gone, she took a moment to examine the scratch on her face by touching it. Feeling blood,Esdeath grew more excited as she finally found someone who managed to scratch her not counting Budo since the guy was always serious. She looked around to see that Najenda had escaped with the other assassin and that girl,'Kurome', was gone as well.

Bah,who cares, she wanted to continue playing with the student of the recently dead 'Ghost'. He was far more entertaining than Najenda.

* * *

><p>Countless blows exchanged between the two sisters with Akame just defending since Murasame would kill Kurome as the blade was poisoned to the tip. "What's wrong, Onee-Chan? Why aren't you fighting back?" Kurome had an insane smile as she went for a lower left diagonal slash.<p>

Akame jumped back as she kept Najenda and the green-haired man as they reached a forest clearing in her peripheral vision so Kurome couldn't stab him. She was sick of fighting and killing for the Empire but kept the act up so the Empire wouldn't dispose of her. When she heard that General Najenda was defecting;she wanted to join them even if she had to force Kurome along with her. That was why she argued to have Kurome by her side during the planning.

She also kept up the act in case of Natala or Storm were brainwashed by the Empire. When the others showed the same tiredness as she did, she felt so much relief.

That was until Esdeath showed up and everything went downhill including that her beloved little sister was actually doping in order to catch up to Akame. Akame parried another sword strike as Kurome finally got past her.

Kurome ran towards her targets and prepared to strike the two when countless bullets were shot from above. Kurome, with her agility,dodged and hid behind a tree as an Air Manta landed on the ground.

People wearing Revolutionary colors kept their guns trained on the tree Kurome was hiding when a man saluted Najenda,"General, we got here as fast as we could."

Najenda winces in pain,"And what of the 501st and Mogar?"

The man looked down,"Everything and everyone is encased in ice,ma'am. All we found of the Teigu was it's shattered core."

The former general swore,"Damn it," turning her head over to Akame; she ordered,"Get on, we have to leave now!"

Akame looked back at where's Kurome was hiding and in the direction where she knew Storm was still facing Esdeath. She gritted her teeth, she hated how useless she was. First, was the death of Natala;Then, she couldn't get Kurome away from this life because of the drugs in her system and finally she left Storm all alone to face perhaps the most dangerous person in the Empire strength-wise.

Akame stepped on the Air Manta as they began to ascend to the sky and curl into a ball silently weeping for the fate of her sister and friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the fight<strong>

Esdeath was having such a good time, it wasn't long before the child had proven himself to be better then his master. She knew that he was better because of one simple fact, she was the one who killed Desmond. Killing that man was one of the recent entertaining things she's done in awhile and she had hoped his student was the same. It seems that her wish came true after all.

As she dodged another sword slash combined with dagger and hidden blade combo from the teen,Storm, she recalled since she makes a habit of remembering those who interest her. As she dodged, she noticed that he was getting sloppier from his high-speed fighting style. It was a shame but if this is all he can do then he'll provide another way to entertain her than.

She sped forward with her rapier pointed at Storm who vaulted over and made a gesture before thrusting his katana. Esdeath ducked under the blade and formed ice blades to pierce Storm's body.

Storm,tired from his fight and his sustained wounds could do nothing as Esdeath stood up. Gasping for breath, he tried to crawl away from her but Esdeath's rapier pierced through his shoulder into the ground.

Esdeath grabbed Storm by the hood and pulled it off,revealing blonde haired and greenish eyes that were slitted. Seeing those eyes made her hitched slightly,"Those eyes," Esdeath smiled,"I recognize those eyes anywhere. There're from an Emperor Dragon,one of the few Ultra-Rare Danger Beasts that have managed to elude me."

If the child really did kill an Emperor Dragon and stole it's eyes, then he was worth keeping around. One thing is for sure through, it was going to be fun breaking him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the finale. Now, I know I skipped over some things like how Storm got the Yamato and Desmond's death. But if there's one thing I hate with stories, it's focusing too much on the backstory or filler that there isn't any real story progression so I'm going to do something for a compromise between the two. I'm going to write the chapter first then a small bit of Storm's past and missions with it up to you to piece it together. That way, you people can use that small thing in your head called a brain more. It's genius,I tell you,Genius! Now the character profile for Storm because one of you asked me for it.<strong>

_Name:Storm (Naruto Uzumaki)_

_Age:14_

_Occupation:Former Assassin for the Empire_

_Teigu:Yamato_

Skillset and Abilities

**Fighting Style:** Unlike his master,Storm prefers using a high-speed sword style combined with daggers,hidden blades and misdirection for a one shot one kill and if not then a quick follow-up leaving no room for defense for his opponent.

**Stealth:**As a trained professional,Storm can usually hide his presence from most people. He is also a master of using misdirection in direct combat, a technique which allows him to hide his presence from even Esdeath.

**Tactician**: Trained as an assassin from an early age had allowed his mind to pick up details that allows him to make quick kills.

**Survivalist:** Trained in the wilderness, Storm can survive off the land if need be.

**More will be revealed as time passes.**

**Now, if you excuse me, I have to think about the next chapters to my other stories as well as go to sleep.**

**Good Bye,Good Night,Good Luck**


End file.
